Define
by Val-Creative
Summary: Hiei's curiosity might get the better of him one of these days. HieiKurama. Valentine's Fic.


_Define_

_Cutesy **Valentine's **themed oneshot. What else but **Hiei/Kurama** could make fluff work on this holiday? I believe the setting is somewhere before the Dark __Tournament_. PG only cause I have three swears and no sex scenes. Big thank you to my two beautiful beta readers **Kelly **and **Cass **for correcting me. Two warnings: I've never written for the **Yu Yu Hakusho **show fanverse so hopefully I won't be too susceptible at being torn a new one for any OOCness….and if you're not in the mood for **hinted slash** please exit through the nearest back button. Enjoy fangirls……

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Dammit._

* * *

**_XxX_**

Such an ugly item really.

Against the dull pale contrast of his inner palms, too brilliant, too vital, the long twisted stem and fat razor-sharp thorns pressed sweetly into the fine veins of his wrists vibrantly and…_artificially_ green. Many whispers of blood, soft and delicate fanned out between his thin fingers, like grabbing a hold of a cloud.

Ruby red orbs ticked up from staring down at the object that had been placed into his right hand, watching expressionlessly as the giver withdrew his arm.

Slight raise of eyebrow.

A slow deliberate smile at the sight of his companion's understandable confusion, and one last lingering gaze of coy emerald before the kitsune-thief disappeared to blend into the darkening forest scenery. A few more seconds before Hiei stared back down at the single rose still seated in his loosened grip.

_'What….is this suppose to symbolize…?'_

Perhaps in hopes that his old friend was possibly playing a trick on him, would jump out of the shadows and _explain _what the _hell_ was going on, Hiei glanced up mildly only to find Yusuke coming forward to approach him. In an uninterested fashion, he sighed. Damn.

"Seriously, I don't know how Koenma expects to us fight off—" the juvenile delinquent hesitated, taking a moment to tilt his slickly-gelled head curiously, "What's with the rose….hey, isn't that one of Kurama's?"

He did not answer him. The annoyingly inquisitive human went on anyway, "You got a rose on Valentine's Day? They don't celebrate that here-" suddenly Yusuke's entire face dropped, realization sucking the life from the color of his features, "_Damn it_, I forgot about Keiko, she's gonna kill me…."

A rather strange emotion crawled up into Hiei's system, pulling his straight eyebrows down and resulting in his voice coming out smaller then normal, "Val…inteenes?"

"Our holiday in the Human World; it's a day where people give out cards and flowers and junk to the people they love."

Fierce crimson widened. Hiei cleared his throat to avoid any catches as he spoke, "Oh."

Yusuke forgot his dilemma for the moment to offer the blood red rose a thoughtful once-over. "Roses are usually a couple thing."

"I see…"

Dark brown raked over the shorter's man emotionless façade and he shook his head as if to rid of an idea that had occurred to him. "Anyway, I should get back before nightfall. Keiko is gonna want an explanation and I need a few hours to think up of a good one that Botan won't screw up." An image of his girlfriend's jealousy-driven wrath was enough to send him into nervous shivers. With a quick farewell gesture, he jogged off into one of few tree-riddled paths. Nightfall embraced the absence of his presence.

_Couple?_

The rose's angular stem tucked itself into his front pocket.

". . ."

He'd have to have a conversation with Kurama about this one.

_**XxX**_

This world seemed colder somehow. Flicking a clump of fallen snow away from his jacket, the fire demon's stature flickered like static before emerging into full view just outside the old-fashion yard gate. Leaning just below the porch light of the house within, wrapped cozily in a heavy sweater and scarf dancing erotically in the winter breeze, _that **stupid** knowing smirk._

Anger sparked in his stomach.

Hiei decided _not_ to march up the steps where the kitsune demon lazily daydreamed, soundlessly waiting instead for him to recognize his scent and stroll out of the gate, seemingly unaffected by the dying wind and snowfall especially in his state of dress.

"Why did you give this to me?"

Blatantly ignoring the demand, his emerald green eyes pointedly fell to the now somewhat buried rose tossed aside onto the ground.

"I'm assuming Yusuke explained this holiday to you."

"Ningen traditions hold no meaning to me. So why did you give me one of your roses? It is useless to me…I do not have control over plants….."

A low amused chuckle caused him to halt his words. Kurama explained pensively, reaching down to retrieve the forgotten flower, "I am fully aware of your powers Hiei, but what you are not aware of is the meaning behind this simple gesture.'

"To give a gift, say a rose," fingertips lovingly dusted off the petals, "is to show a certain amount of affection towards the receiver, whether they are family...friends...or even lovers.'

Cursing the fact he couldn't blame the weather on the deep flaming red of his cheeks, Hiei crossed his arms stubbornly, pretending that he wouldn't notice. Kurama smiled inwardly, pretending not to care.

"So by giving you this gift, I am showing my affection to you."

That got his attention.

Ruby red fixed on the sidewalk firmly, successfully hiding his shock, but not able to keep it from lacing in and out of his tone, "Wh-Why would you have affection for me? That doesn't make sense."

"Well, if this is not enough to convince you then I'm not sure what will get through to you."

Sensing the notch of a heartbeat pulsating faster, the dark-haired yokai lifted his chin reluctantly for to be captured by the warm feel of human flesh. Not liking where this was going and at the same time too powerfully enthralled by the whole situation, he met the magnetic pull of the other man, that is, met his lips halfway.

Chaste.

As much innocence as two demons could obtain.

The thrilling heat dwindled into a numb against his mouth, short-lived as a breath, leaving them lonely for irresistible contact. Dazed at his impulsive actions, the guile, or rather _foolishness_, blinding what boundaries they had around themselves in regards for personal sanctity, the redhead lowered his eyes to apologize quietly.

And turn away.

"How often is this...holiday celebrated, Kurama?"

Frost pooled around his nostrils as his breath escaped him loudly. The not-quite-human let his spine slacken from its startled position, recovering to grin cheekily and revealing it to his friend as his neck twisted around.

"As often as you want it."

There was a totally different meaning to that sentence. Hiei couldn't really place a significance to it, seeing how preoccupied he was fisting the collar of Kurama's wool sweater, pleasantly distracted by a gentle foreign force overwhelming his mouth.

**_XxX_**


End file.
